The Uchiha Clan Curse
by xXxrachiexXx
Summary: Have you ever wondered why the Sasuke's Uchiha clan had a fan as a symbol? Silliness, fangirls and the blatant diregard of the literal meaning of 'Uchiha'. XD R&R [Oneshot]


Warnings: Silliness on my part, PWP, and mainly lack of anything resembling a point.

Disclaimer – I own not Naruto, the only things I own being Naruto volume 1-4.

Summary: Have you ever wondered why the Uchiha Symbol is a fan? XD

"Speech" indicates Speech

'Thoughts' indicates, well, Thoughts

**The Uchiha Clan Curse**

Sasuke arrived at the training ground only slightly late and only slightly out of breath. Naruto began to tease Sasuke about his tardiness – that was, until, he was interrupted by a hoard of shrieks and squeals as three dozen or so ravenous females (and males) stormed past in a cloud of dust. Sakura looked on knowingly as Sasuke jumped back down from his treetops he had taken refuge in as the mob flew past. (When did he go there? Oo)

Naruto just looked stunned as he attempted to pick his jaw up off the ground.

"Wha…? What was that?!" He exclaimed, trying to make sense of what he had just seen.

"The Uchiha Clan Curse" Sasuke explained simply. Had Naruto _really_ not noticed that these people stalked him basically everywhere? '_Baka.'_

Naruto just stared blankly at the Uchiha as he sighed, exasperated.

"Have you never wondered why my family's image is always a fan?" At Naruto's lack of a positive answer, he continued. "It's because of the 'Uchiha Clan Curse'. Most Uchiha males, even those who only have some small semblance of beauty, tend to be seen by the non-Uchiha majority of the population as being extremely handsome. There is no known cure. Said Uchiha males are then followed day and night by gangs of rabid females and, in my case, rabid males also. My brother was cursed, as was my uncle, and even though I have very little by way of looks, I seem to be cursed also."

Sakura twitched.

"_That_ is why we have a fan as out clan's symbol, dobe." He added with a sense of finality. (They couldn't exactly have had some drooling Sakura or Ino clone as their mark now, could they? Sasuke shuddered at the mere thought)

With speed that made Naruto gawp, Sasuke was yanked down by the collar to Sakura's level, who had a very disturbing look in her eyes.

"Never say that again, Sasuke-kuun…" She drawled.

Sasuke gulped. He was now, officially, freaked out. His teammate had now taken on a tone of voice that reminded him of one extremely possessive Legendary Nin.

"S-say what?" He inquired, instantly regretting the action as Sakura's eyes took on the dreamy glint that, sadly, he knew all too well.

"NEVER SAY THAT SASUKE-KUN IS NOT HANDSOME IN ANY WAY! SASUKE-KUN IS STRONG AND POWERFUL – TRAITS THAT ARE ONLY MADE BETTER BY HIS HEAVENLY LOOKS – BEAUTIFUL EBONY ORBS THAT GLISTEN IN THE MOONLIGHT! HIS DARK RAVEN LOCKS THAT SMELL SO WONDERFULLY LIKE CINAMMON…"

Sakura continued to rant on how amazing every little inch of Sasuke was, even going as far as to grab his hand to analyse his 'glorious' cuticles.

A look was shared between Sasuke and Naruto, a thought easily conveyed between the two.

_'We really need to stay away from this girl…'_

The thought was slightly more desperate in Sasuke's mind, though, as he decided he needed to get home as soon a possible to make sure that none of his hair had been cut and stolen while he was sleeping. Also, he was quite sure that he could hear the thundering sounds of his obsessed fans – er, admirers - in the distance.

* * *

When Kakashi-sensei arrived three hours later with another bad excuse up his sleeve (accompanied by the latest edition of 'Icha Icha Paradise') and found Sakura preaching to a crowd of well over a hundred about the wonder that was Sasuke (also observing that neither Naruto nor the Uchiha were in sight), he decided that, well, he just didn't want to know.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Yes, terrible, I know, but please keep in mind that it was 12.30 in the morning when I wrote this, and that this is my first Naruto fanfiction.

Please review and feed my conscious XD


End file.
